halofandomcom-20200222-history
Spartan Ops/Season One/Departure/Sacred/Walkthrough
You first start out at one end of "The Refuge." Unlike previous maps, this one is not an area visited in the Campaign, and so it's a little more unfamiliar. Upon entering, head for the objective point at the very other end of the area. Five Crawlers will be there to greet you, and you can return the greeting with a magnum bullet to the head. Press the switch as ordered, and another set of about eight Crawlers will spawn immediately in front of you. If you're quick, you can toss a grenade in the crowd before they start to move. Take cover and shoot each Crawler's head one at a time. When you turn to leave the area from the way you came in, four more Crawlers spawn. Eliminate them, but before you leave, turn to opposite hallway. Down there are more Pulse Grenades and a Light Rifle. Swap out your depleted UNSC weapons (there's no UNSC ammo crates to replenish them) for a Light Rifle and a Suppressor/Boltshot/Scattershot, and prepare for another wave of Prometheans. A lone Knight will appear in front of you on the way out. Deal with him, then turn your attention the remaining three Knights and about ten or so Crawlers. Because of the size of the room, this will be an easy fight since you can hit many of the targets easily, and what's more, the Knights are only armed with Suppressors, forcing them to move in close to be able to hit you. After you move further towards the entrance to leave, the door closes and Knight Commander (the kind with that have bright bodies and almost appear to be on fire) carrying an Incineration Cannon and 3 Crawlers will spawn. The Knight will immediately deploy a Watcher as well. Snipe the Watcher first, then stay back and hit the Knight from afar, out of range of his very dangerous Incineration Cannon. After this group is mopped up, a new objective for Crimson will appear on the left end of the area (inside the jungle area). 3 Knights, 2 regulars with Suppressors and a Battlewagon with a Scattershot, guard the area supported by about 8 Crawlers. Take out the Crawlers that run out to you first, either shoot the regular Knights from a distance or move in close and fast with a Scattershot or Surpressor. (Don't try the Boltshot's overcharge feature, as it's generally useless.) The Battlewagon Knight will prefer to hang back inside the jungle area, only moving in close when he sees you. Stay back and use the Light Rifle for him, because the Scattershot he's holding is a lot worse close up. Pick it up when you kill him, you'll need it later. Two more groups of enemies attack before you can leave. First, eight Crawlers show up, with one possibly holding a Binary Rifle. Shoot them from afar from the relative safety of the upper area you reach coming out of the jungle area. There are two Knights together on the area below you. Take the walkway on the right side (further away from the next set of enemies) and try to snipe both of them. The Battlewagon Knight will likely try to leap at you, but if you have a Scattershot handy, a 2 or 3 dead-on shots will neutralize him. Take out the other Knight fast, because about four Watchers will arrive when all the Crawlers are dead and may try to revive any fallen Knights. Eliminate the Watchers next, and you'll see that the last group of Prometheans has spawned near the entrance you started at. Two Battlewagon Knights, about five Crawlers, and least one is a sniper. If you're low on Light Rifle ammo, try to find more or you'll have a much tougher time with them. Try to get the Crawlers first, then take out the much slower Knights last. Use a Scattershot if you have one, but if you don't, stay back and hit it with the Light Rifle. tips/reminders 1. Just like the last level, only Promethean weapons can be found here. 2. Knights generally are the toughs opponents of the game, and as such they can take the biggest beating out of all the enemies before they die. Always eliminate any nearby Watchers before fighting a Knight, or you'll have to deal with the same guy all over again. 3. The Battlewagon Knights generally have the toughest shielding, so for the most part even a full Suppressor clip won't take them out. It's best to either snipe them or use a Scattershot/Shotgun. But if you use the latter strategy, beware they can hit you almost as fast as you can hit them. 4. For clarification and future reference, Knights come in 4 forms. The "default" ones carry Suppressors, the angular/spiky looking "Lancer" class carry ranged weapons and can also perform the "zig-zag teleport," the "flaming" Commanders carry Incineration cannons, and the ones that have funny crowns and crystals on their backs are Battlewagons, who carry Scattershots. Category:Walkthroughs